Next Contestant
by FemmePhantom
Summary: Post X1. AU. Sort of a songfic, but not really. Logan goes home to Rogue after 2 years of phone calls and absence. She's a waitress at a bar, and Logan doesn't like the attention she's getting. Rogan fluff. One shot. M for language.


**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it ain't mine.**

**A/N: This story was written for Tay, who requested a songfic to **_**Next **_**Contestant by Nickelback. This is what happened. Hope you like it Tay!**

* * *

I'd been back in town for a few days now, but nobody knew that; not even my Marie.

I'm not quire sure when I started calling her 'my Marie', it just sort of happened. After the Liberty Island thing I took off again. Red was starting to see through my act and realized that I was only after her to take my mind off Marie.

Damn telepaths. They know what you're thinking before you do. She started giving me sly all-knowing looks and would casually drop hints that she knew who I was really after. So I did what I usually do whenever things get too complicated, too real. I left.

The kid (she was 'the kid' then, not 'my Marie') seemed pretty put off at first. But then I gave her my tags, and she seemed to believe me when I promised I'd be back for her. I wonder if maybe she doesn't have some telepath in her as well.

I tried to cut off all ties with her for a while. That lasted for all of about a month. I finally broke down one night and called her at 2 am. _I just need to know she's okay_ I told myself. But it felt so damn good to hear her voice, and that sweet southern lilt…that quick phone call turned into a three hour conversation.

That one conversation turned into one a month, then one a week, and then it got so that I had to call her every few days. Every time I heard the words _Hey Sugah_ come out of her mouth, my soul felt a little lighter. She was redemption. She was home. And then as soon as we hung up, I felt like a dirty old letch for lusting after her.

I wasn't quite sure how old she was; had to stop myself from asking her every time we talked. I was afraid of the answer. That she'd either be too young, or legal. I kept trying to tell myself ignorance was bliss.

But I kept calling. I couldn't help myself.

So here I am, almost two years later, sitting in the bar she works at and watching all the other helpless schmucks under her spell.

She had control over her skin now. I remember the day she told me over the phone. The bottle of Molson's fell out of my hand and shattered on floor of the phone booth I was in, and I'm pretty sure I stopped breathing for a minute.

She was excited and nervous and something else. Hopeful maybe? I quickly brushed the thought aside. It could never happen. She'd never feel like that about someone like me. I've never done anything in my life to deserve someone like her. So as soon as she'd hung up, I put 100 more miles between us.

Now I watched my Marie as she smoothly navigated her way through the dense tables, carefully balancing a tray filled with various drinks on one hand.

Her rich, mahogany hair hung loose around her shoulders, and her platinum bangs framed her face. She was wearing what looked like a black leather belt for a skirt, knee-high black boots, and a low neck forest green top. It seemed like she was more than making up for having to dress like a nun for so long.

She looked fucking incredible and she knew it, but so did every other guy in the bar. I watched the way their eyes followed her every move. She'd sway her hips, flip her hair, give them an easy, slow smile, and they were eating out of the palm of her hand.

I must've growled or something 'cause the barkeep gave me a look and quickly moved to the other end of the bar.

I need to get a hold of myself. I can't let her know I'm here yet.

I stayed at the dive until it closed, which signaled the end of her shift. I watched as she said her goodbyes to the other waitresses and the barkeep that I'd scared earlier.

I watched as she fended off the last remaining drunks as they tried to paw her, but she quickly and effectively pushed them into the cab that was waiting for them.

Personally, I was about ready to rip their guts out, but I don't think she'd appreciate it.

Once she was safely on the road, I headed back to my flea bit hotel room to call my Marie.

* * *

I thought back over our most recent phone call as I sat in the bar. She'd noticed that I wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying and called me on it. Asked if I was in some kind of trouble. Well, I was and she was the cause of it; but I wasn't about to tell her that.

I told her I wasn't feeling well and immediately cringed at the wrongness of lying to my Marie. But she seemed to get that I didn't want to talk about and changed the subject.

I chewed on my unlit cigar as I turned my beer bottle around the surface of the bar. What's the world coming to when you can't even smoke in a bar?

The same drunk from last night was here again, and he was trying even harder to get her attention. She wasn't having any of it. But as the night went on, the more obvious and determined he got.

As she was making her final rounds in the bar, his hand snaked out and grabbed her ass. I was almost out of my chair, but before I could move, she'd picked up her tray and cracked it over his head.

I chuckled to myself as she called the barman over to haul his drunk ass outside, and watched as his friends acted all outraged as they followed them out of the bar.

She was a little upset, but she had the other waitresses looking after her, and helping her to wipe the spilled beer of her blouse. Seeing that she was in good hands, I put some money down on the bar and made walked out the door. Nobody touches what's mine and gets away with it.

The man who'd grabbed my Marie was sprawled on the street, and his friends were trying to help him up. I pulled out my Zippo and lit my cigar. I was going to enjoy this.

One of them must've heard my lighter closing, 'cause he turned to me and did something _very_ stupid. He opened his fucking mouth.

"Hey man! You gotta problem? Can we help you with something?"

His shouting alerted the others that they had an audience, and that I was walking towards them. I didn't answer.

"Hey! I asked you a question asshole!"

I stopped right in front of 'em before I answered, and I was pleased to see that the one guy was back on his feet. _All the better to knock him down again, _I thought to myself.

"Yeah actually, I do have a problem. You see, your friend here," I pointed to the now swaying man who touched my Marie, "grabbed my girl. And I plan on doing something about it."

One of the guys on the left laughed. "You mean Rogue? Hate to break it to you man, but she doesn't have a boyfriend," he huffed. "Sure she tells everyone she's got someone, but no one's ever seen him, says he's on the road a lot and that she hasn't seen him in two years; but no one believes her. I mean, if you had that, would you leave it behind? I don't think so."

I took a long pull of my cigar before I carefully put it out in the palm of my hand, placed the stub in my jacket pocket, and smiled at the horrified looks on their faces.

"Well now it seems I have a problem with you, too dipshit. 'Cause you just called my girl a liar." And before he could open his mouth again, I clocked him right in the jaw.

Down went the smart ass.

A headbut to the guy on the right and he was out like a light. All that was left was me and grabby-hands. He'd stopped swaying, but now he was shaking. Smart reaction, 'cause I was gonna take my time with him, and definitely kick him while he's down.

Once he was down on the ground, I leaned down and grabbed him by his hair; pulling his head up so that his ear was level with my mouth.

"You stay the fuck away from my girl, or else I'll have to do this again."

I heard someone clapping behind me and quickly dropped his head onto the cracked asphalt. And there she was in the alleyway, my Marie.

"Well if it isn't mah knight in adamantuim armor?" Her deep throaty laughter floated over to me, and the wolverine was instantly calmed.

Which left just me, and I had _no _idea what to say to her. I'd planned on letting her know I was here…eventually. I was going to see her as soon as I'd figured out what to tell her. I just hadn't gotten around to it yet.

Then she started walking towards me, and all my rational thought went out the window. My Marie was real, and here in the flesh. Not just some distant voice through the phone lines.

I could see her brilliant smile, the one she saved just for me. I could hear her heartbeat, steady and speeding up. I could smell her soap, her lip gloss—cherry, and her…arousal? That gave me hope, and had me quaking in my boots all at the same time. She stopped less than a foot away from me.

"Hey sugah, long time no see."

My mouth was dry all of a sudden. Then one of the guys on the ground saved me from answering her by groaning. I nudged him with the toe of my boot a little rougher than necessary. "Shut up!"

I turned back to my Marie, and the words I was about to say died on my lips. She had moved closer while I was turned the other way. Her forehead was now inches away from my chin.

Next thing I knew, she had thrown her arms around my shoulders and pulled me to her. I staggered a little at the abruptness of her actions, but as soon as I'd caught my balance, I was quick to wrap my arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

We stayed like that for the longest time. She kept running her hands over my back and through my hair, and I just held her as I breathed her in.

The other men were starting to come around and joined in the chorus of moans, but even that didn't break the spell. It was her tears on my shirt that made me pull back and look at her.

I reached up and brushed her tears from her cheek with the backs of my fingers. "Don't cry for me darlin'. I ain't worth it."

She gave me a light punch on the arm. "Ah'm just 'cryin' 'cause ah'm happy to see you is all. Ah was wonderin' how long you were gonna make me wait before you told me you were here."

"Wait, you knew I was back in town?"

"Of course ah did, Logan," she chuckled as she tapped her head. "Ah still got a little of you left in here. Ah felt you the second you walked through that door."

I looked down at my feet. I didn't want to be reminded of the hell that she'd been put through on account of my memories.

"Hey," she said, making me look back at her.

"Ah really don't mind havin' you in there. It makes life kinda entertainin' sometimes."

"Yeah Marie," I said, my voice full of sarcasm. "I'll just bet it does."

She laughed again she grasped my hand in her bare one. I looked down at it in awe at our clasped hands. Her smooth, pale hand wrapped into my coarse calloused one.

It was wrong, and I didn't deserve her; but I'll be damned if I didn't want it with every fiber of my being.

"So," she said, breaking my train of thought. "Did you mean what you said back there?" I raised a brow at her and she continued. "About me being your girl?"

She looked up at me through her lashes, with those big chocolate eyes full of anxiety and hope. Yes, hope! Maybe she did still feel the same way.

"Maybe. Were those guys telling the truth about you having a guy who's on the road a lot and haven't seen for two years?"

She chewed on her bottom lip before answering. "What if they were?"

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Then yeah baby, I meant what I said, too."

Her head snapped up and her smile lit up the night. She took a step closer to me, and I took a step back. "But Marie this," I gestured with my hands at the two of us, "won't work. I mean, you're still so young, and God only knows how old I am."

"Just how old do you think ah am, sugah?"

"I don't know." I ran a nervous hand through my hair. "Seventeen."

She started to giggle, but soon she was laughing so hard she was holding her sides. "Logan honey, ah love you, but your math skills suck! You shoulda stayed at the school a little longer. Ah'm 19 now, and perfectly legal. And ah've waited two years for you to come back, and if you turn into a chicken-shit coward now and run away from me—from this—then you better hope that you're regeneration kicks in fast enough to save you. 'Cause ah will suck the life from you with mah bare hands!"

"Alright, alright," I said as I grabbed her flailing hands. "I get it, darlin'." I licked my lips nervously as I stepped closer to her. "Are you sure you really want me, Marie? I'm damaged goods, baby."

"Just shut up and kiss me, Logan. Ah'm tired of waitin' on you."

I gave her my best smirk before I pressed my lips to hers. And as soon they met, I knew I was home.

* * *

**Fin.**

**I hope you all liked it. I know it's massively cheesy, but it makes me smile. **

**If you're a readin' people, please be reviewin'.**

**Much love,**

**FemmePhantom**

_**Next Contestant**_** by Nickelback**

I judge by what she's wearing  
just how many heads I'm tearing  
off of assholes coming on to her  
(each night seems like its getting worse)  
and I wish she'd take the night off  
so I don't have to bite off  
every asshole coming on to her  
(it happens every night she works)  
they'll go and ask the DJ  
By now just what would she say  
if they all tried coming on to her  
(don't they know its never gonna work)  
they think they'll get inside her  
with every drink they buy her  
as they all try coming on to her  
(this time somebody's getting hurt)

here comes the next contestant

is that your hand on my girlfriend  
is that your hand  
I wish you'd do it again  
(I'd watch you leave here limping)  
I wish you'd do it again  
(I'd watch you leave here limping)

There goes the next contestant

I even fear the ladies  
they're cool but twice as crazy  
just as bad for coming onto her  
(don't they know its never gonna work)  
and each time she bats an eyelash  
somebody's grabbing her ass  
everyone keep's coming on to her  
(this time somebody's getting hurt)

here comes the next contestant

is that your hand on my girlfriend  
is that your hand I wish you'd do it again  
(I'd watch you leave here limping)  
I wish you'd do it again  
(I'd watch you leave here limping)

There goes the next contestant

I'm hating what she's wearing  
everybody here keeps staring  
Can't wait till they get what they deserve  
(this time somebody's getting hurt)

here comes the next contestant

is that. your hand. on my. girlfriend.  
is that. your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
(I'd watch you leave here limping)  
I wish you'd do it again  
(I'd watch you leave here limping)  
I wish you'd do it again  
(each night seems like its getting worse)  
I wish you'd do it again  
(this time somebody's getting hurt)

There goes the next contestant


End file.
